


Downside's Lullaby

by Kimory



Series: Tales of the Nightwings [1]
Category: Pyre (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimory/pseuds/Kimory
Summary: Reading at night is a great way to fall asleep.





	Downside's Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go !  
> I hope my english isn't too off, I'm not a native and it's been a while since I've written anything. Plus I'm not used to writing with neutral pronouns and everything, but it fits the Reader so I wanted to give it a try.

The early hours of morning brought a soft, grey light over the Downside.

This night saw neither Rites nor other hardships. The Blackwagon was still, most of his occupants enjoying this welcome chance for rest. After gazing at the stars for a while, searching for whatever indication they had to offer them, the Reader immersed themself in the Book. Its lecture was long and strenuous, and they had to take every occasion they had to study it in order to gather as much information and knowledge as possible. They realized soon enough after their arrival that even people who’d been living there for a while didn’t know much about this place. They all survived on empirical facts and other useful findings. But no one really understood the nature of this place, and they were curious. So they needed to read the Book, and to read it quickly. Its contents could very well make the difference between their success and their doom.

As the night advanced, the Reader had grown tired. Jodariel, on her way to guard the outside of the wagon, tried to persuade them to go to sleep, seeing them dozing off from time to time. They had promised to do so just after finishing the chapter they were reading. However, they fell asleep before that, the Book proving a perfectly comfortable pillow. Gladly, the Reader wasn’t one to drool while sleeping. They just snored a bit because of the uncomfortable posture. 

Hedwyn sighed deeply when he woke up only to find them like this. It wasn’t the first time it happened, and he was growing genuinely worried of their Reader overworking themself. They never seemed very resistant but kept trying their best at everything they could. While it was admirable, they sometimes seemed ready to collapse any minute.

He noticed the shadows under their eyes, only enhanced by the dim light of dawn and the last few candles feebly lighting up the wagon. They grew darker by the day. 

The redhead rummaged in the back of the room, and came back with a blanket he set gently on their shoulders. It woke them anyway, and they slightly raised their head from the Book with a deep breath, mumbling something indistinct. Hedwyn couln’t help but smile a little, almost nostalgic. They seemed so untroubled right now. It was so different from their almost permanent frown and distant, worried eyes, always thinking about something or pondering another decision they had to make on behalf of the Nightwings. But right now, they appeared more humane. 

They slowly collect themselves, rubbing their eyes then their neck, quite not completely awake yet. In the meantime, Hedwyn let them at peace and started to prepare some makeshift breakfast. Finally, the reader notices him. They were probably looking quite ridiculous right now, and blushed ever-so-slightly. No one paid attention to this kind of thing in the Downside.

“ Thanks for the blanket… And… Oh. “ She glanced outside the window and noticed the glow of the rising sun. “ Good morning, I guess. “

They make no effort to move, still pretty tired. For once, their help wasn’t required anywhere. They probably did not sleep more than 4 hours, and it had not been a very restful sleep. They looked ready to doze back off any second.

Hedwyn looks at them and advises softly. He tries not to push them to do anything, for he already sensed the Reader is free spirited and would only act according to their own reasons, should this benefit them directly or not.

“ You can rest some more, if you would. We’re not departing yet. The others are still asleep. ”

They shake their head. The Nightwings are so strong, so constantly brave. It’s only natural they share the burden and fatigue.

“ I’ll be alright. I just need… some time to wake up. “

Hedwyn doesn’t comment and spends a few more minutes ‘cooking’ while the reader stretched and rubbed their eyes. Finally he goes to them and puts a bowl of some beverage in front of the, far enough from the Book it doesn’t risk anything in case it spills. He places a warm hand on their shoulder, always so unbelievably kind and considerate. It touches them, for they were never faced with such generosity back in the Commonwealth. Sometimes the Downside appeared more welcoming. His touch always feel reassuring. Maybe they learned to trust it when he tended to them as they were on the brink of death, back then.

“ Here, my friend. Don’t know if it’s good, but it should wake you up a bit. “

They quickly examine the suspicious liquid. It’s mainly water, patiently infused with various comestible herbs and small berries found in the ugly bushes of the Downside. It doesn’t seem bad. They look up and meet Hedwyn’s expectant eyes. He seems to think it’s his duty to improve their everyday lives by cooking the most delicious things he could manage with the few resources he had at hand. It was rarely enough, however, which sometimes frustrated him, though he didn’t show it.

“ Thank you. “

Hedwyn’s hand gives their shoulder an appreciative squeeze before letting go. The reader drinks tentatively. It’s not so bad, kind of sweet with both acidic and bitter notes. The flavors don’t mix that well together, but it’s refreshing nonetheless, and more nourishing than it seems.

He sits beside them on a spare stool and asks.

“ How is it ? ”

They shrug, before smiling and taking another sip.

“ Not bad. “

The smile was soon returned, his eyes more lively than before, as far as they could tell. His expressions were always so subtle. He was certainly glad to make this journey somehow more bearable. The Reader wonders once again where this kindness comes from. How it wasn’t killed by the ups and downs brought by the Downside, when they, they felt it eating at them already.

The moment of peace is enjoyable, but doesn’t last long. Jodariel comes back from her rounds outside, and their other companions soon emerge from the sleeping quarters, readying for depart and making small talk. The livelier atmosphere is also pleasant, but different.

Their journey doesn't wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Is my Reader ending up a tsundere or what ? Note to myself : don't do this.  
> Hope you liked it. I think it'd be situated not too long before they find Volfred.
> 
> I've got a tumblr ! https://kimori-stonebridge.tumblr.com/


End file.
